Diamond in the Rough
by creeps-kun
Summary: Sakura is your typical college student,but when she has to join popular boy band Konaha it can't get any worse right?But it doesn't really help that before she met the lead singer she spilt bright pink hibiscus tea all over his shirt.Oh and did I mention she has to pretend to be her twin brother.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi this is your author here, just wanted to say hello and that this is my first story and **_

_**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does. ^.^**_

**CHAPTER ONE **

SAKURA WALKED OUT OF MED SCHOOL TIRED AND SIGHING TO HERSELF. She had a long day she had three tests and only studied for one because her best friend had kept her up all night on the cell phone telling her about another mystery man she had spent the weekend with. The whole time Sakura could only shake her head and disapprove of the blond pig's life style. They went way back they were fr-enemies since grade school and despite all the arguments and fights, they were still best friends. As Sakura groaned and silently cursed Ino for the reason she flunks college, her cell phone started ringing. "Speak of the devil "she muttered as she looked at the incoming call from Ino.

The sun set displaying a beautiful pink and orange sky as she spoke with Ino as she walked home stopping at a Starbucks for an overpriced tea. She wasn't paying attention as she wandered down the cross walk, not noticing the fleeing man coming straight for her, and when she did notice, it was too late, they had a head on collision, bright fuchsia spilt all over a cotton white, limbs flailing and scraping on old asphalt, blood and hibiscus tea was spilt that day and they both thought it was a terrible day, but only one for shouted at the guy "That was ten doll-" she stopped mid-sentence when she noticed the screaming guy who held his shirt and despite his screaming he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He had pale skin and deep raven colored hair that was styled in a very fashionable sense and onyx eyes. He looked like an angel, or a gaped as she looked at the guy and how beautiful he was. "You're so beautiful" she said before she could catch herself, when he heard that his faced turned as pink as the stain on his shirt, but it wasn't a blush, it was an angry out of control pink.

When he yelled, it was loud and stare worthy but it was like Sakura was next to a bomb and she could only here a steady, long hum, she stared hard trying to focus on the words he shouted but it was near impossible. She started laughing because his facial expressions were comical and funny to her. He stopped, and started glaring at her. "What are you laughing at? "she stopped laughing and gulped. "UH…erm….nothing. "she stared at him, then took a glance of HER tea on HIS shirt. And remembered how critical the situation was.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He didn't take notes on the girl except that she had pink hair which was very odd and in any other situation he might consider asking about it, but this critical moment, there was no time. Sasuke only saw red…pink?

He gritted his teeth as he looked up and rubbed his temples. "Do you have any idea who I am?"Sakura took the second longest stare at him that day. She scanned hard at his facial features then started to scan the area for any Godsend clues. Thankfully there was a poster with his face and name and how much he loved some cheaply made product. Sasu-ke Uchi-ha? She said the name slowly, and choked on the very air in her lungs. "Yes "he said through clenched teeth. "I am the Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke was the lead singer to a very popular Japanese boy band called had just spilt hibiscus tea on an A-list celebrity.

She gaped for a few moments and suddenly started to try to wipe a little bit away, alas it was futile and he shoved her away. He looked at her the most ferocious glare he had and said "You will be sorry!"

Sakura watched him storm off, and picked up her phone off the asphalt and said. Ino you will never believe who I just met!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi this is your author here, just wanted to say hello and that this is my first story and

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does. ^.^

CHAPTER TWO

SAKURA PUT HER THINGS DOWN AND SIGHED HEAVILY AS SHE PLOPPED ON HER COUCH. Tossing her phone aside she turned on the television, but it seemed like every channel she flipped on was about Cell 7 , she wasn't really a fan of their music but she settled to watch a top music video countdown with them just to look at Sasuke. It was so strange to think that thirty minutes ago she had met him. She stared at the other members as well, one was a blond hair blue eyed guy that seemed very happy, the other member was a very pale guy he had ink black hair and wore a mid-drift shirt, which Sakura thought was strange.

She watched a few more videos before she felt her phone vibrate on the cushion next to her. She picked it up and saw it was her friend Temari. She picked up her phone "Hey Temari" "Hey Sakura sorry we haven't spoken in while but Kankuro and I need your help, Gaara is in trouble."Sakura's blood turned cold with those words spoken, her skin turned ghost white. "What can I do?" Sakura said sternly. The next things Temari said were the most outrageous things Sakura had ever heard but she had to help Gaara.

"I will have to call you Temari."Sakura said as she hung up her cell phone. Sighing she made her way to her bedroom. Sighing as she went under bed and pulled out an old shoe box. Opening it she pulled out a stack of photos that were held together by a rubber-band. Looking through the photos she found the one of her and Gaara holding each other's hand, they wore matching shirts but his was green and hers was purple. She looked on the back and it read Suna Twins 6 years old.

Sakura sat there a good ten minutes before picking up her phone sighing before saying anything "Fine Temari I'll help do I meet you and where."

Sakura anxiously waited outside a fancy restaurant drumming her fingers on a table waiting for the Sunano (Sunano is just Suna no which is Japanese for Of the Sand since they have no known last name) siblings. Sighing loudly again she spotted the tall women and an even taller man. "Sakura" 5"9 women came running to the pinkette, the women had a unique hairstyle of four pig tails with sandy blond hair and she had pretty almond brown eyes she smiled wide "Sakura you have literally saved all of our asses I mean it "the man next to her nodded his head. He was 6"4, he too had a unique fashion sense because he had black and purple make up covering his face and he typically wore a cat ear hat but today he wasn't. "Really Sakura I promise this isn't forever it's probably gonna be a month or so." Temari carried a large paper bag with eyed it before speaking "What's in the bag "she narrowed her eyes. "The things to make you look like our brother. Of course" Kankuro smiled as Temari handed her the bag.

Sakura made her way to the restaurants un-naturally large bathroom. She looked in the bag pulled out the contents, some very stylish clothes eyeliner and a red wig and some weird red paint that Sakura wasn't familiar with.

Sakura put on the clothes and the wig adjusting it so it all fit right when Temari came in to see if she needed help. "Hey Sakura need-"Temari was in shock by what she saw. Sakura looked like her brother just without his makeup and tattoo and alien pink eyebrows. Sakura stared at her embarrassed and biting her lip but the started to apply the black eyeliner around one of her eyes. "Like this?" she asked as Temari nodded speechless by how un-canning the twins looked. Sakura finished applying the black eyeliner before turning to Temari holding the red confused by what it was for. Temari walked up to her applying it to her eyebrow. Then paused and applied the "Love" kanji to the corner of her forehead.

They exited the bathrooms as Temari went stand next Kankuro. The Sunano twins stood in shock at the doppelganger of Gaara that stood before them pulling at the ends of the wig to make it fit noticed them staring and turned to her left and saw her reflection in the mirror and saw how she looked just like her twin brother. She stood there until Temari came to her senses and rushed her to their car to drive her to the record company to sign to be a part of Cell 7.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_***I have changed the name of the band to Cell 7 for ironic purposes***_

_**Chapter Three **_

SAKURA STOOD OUT FRONT OF THE RECORD COMPANY CUTCHING HER UNEASY STOMACH, SHE COULD FEEL JUST ABOUT EVERY CREEPY CRAWLY IN IT, SQUIRMING AND WIGGLING ALL ABOUT. She looked next to her to see Temari smiling at took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. Breathing hard. She feared the president would see right through the Sunano's rouse and know she was a girl. Temari and Kankuro feared the same thing, but they worried more for opened the door for the siblings and let them enter before her. Following them to the President's office thoughts raced in her head.

On the way to the company Sakura remembered the lead singer to the band and the encounter she had with him. Biting her lip she shrunk behind Kankuro's tall figure not wanting anybody to see her. Temari opened the door plastering on a fake smile "President Tsuande!" Temari exclaimed happily. "We have brought Gaara for the meeting."

As if almost on cue, three boys entered one happy, one in-different to the situation, and a very intensely angry. They all took their seats as Sakura stood trying to avoid eye contact with any of them. She picked at a string on her shirt but got a strong burning sensation on the side of her head .Curiosity getting the better of her she turned to look to see what was trying to set her on fire. Sadly it took three milliseconds for her to find the source.

Glaring at her from ten feet away was Sasuke Uchiha with the most intense hate she's ever seen in her life. She stared at him a few moments later more like a deer caught in headlights until she heard someone calling out a name realizing it was her alias. Man she was sure was gonna have to get use to this, fast if she was gonna make it believable. She snapped her attention to busty blond women in her late forties sat behind a honey wooden desk. Her fingers were painted a hot crimson and intertwined in front of her mouth as her elbows rest on the desk. She wore a lime green blazer with a beige button up shirt. She stared intensely at Sakura.

"Gaara "she began "You know why you are here right?" sweat dropped on Sakura's face, she didn't know why her brother had to sign a contract with the president of Konaha records, it just was alien to her. Before Sakura could speak Temari butted into the conversation. "President I think _**HE**_ needs a refresher." Temari gave a shaky laugh as she grabbed onto Sakura's shoulders and gave them a tight squeeze.

Tsunade sighed "As you know Cell 7 records rates have been dropping which we guessed would happen after the three years they have been around mean it's not like we can recreate another Akatsuki"she gave a chuckled has Temari gave a shaky one "Well one of the managers of the band suggested we bring on a new member and like a Godsend gift we discovered Gaara's performance on an American show on the web and we just knew we had to have him in our group." Sakura nodded her head following along. "So Gaara," Tsunade looked Sakura in her eyes. "If you would be so kind as to sign our lovely documents, as your manager and I disc-"Tsunade was cut off early by Temari "Actually I would like to request one change" She said firmly "And what might that be?" Tsunade raised a perfectly threaded eyebrow "Higher pay for Gaara." Sakura looked at Sakura with her eyes bulging out of her head. Tsunade and Temari had a Mexican stand off before Tsunade busted out in a loud stern laugh. "Done deal, now Gaara please sign." Sakura and Temari seemed to be shocked at how willing the President was to a pay raise. Sakura took a few small steps toward the President before she felt a firm grasp around her arm and someone pulling her toward the door. Sakura looked up and saw it was Sasuke who looked forward as he dragged her to a room.

A cold sweat broke out on Sakura's skin "This is the end" she thought to herself, she saw behind her the other two members were following close almost started crying she was so nervous. She was about to break what little composure she had until she felt herself getting shoved into a room full of mics and instruments. She fell onto to the carpet. Turning around a little to look at them before her, she saw Sasuke staring down on her with his arms crossed and a sour look on his face while the other two boys closed and locked the door. She could see the President and the Sunano siblings looking in through the huge window, Temari started banging on the window and shouting to the boys.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Before you just sign the stupid women's paper and join us, you must earn our respect, as we are your senpais and we have been in this band longer than you, and if you think you can just join so easily you are mistaken, if you don't even earn our respect then there is no point to you even joining and signing that contract." He smirked at her. "So either sing or just leave." She looked at the other two shifting her gazes between them. She could hear Temari and Kankuro shouting and banging on the glass window, she looked at them, and then thought of her brother. She didn't want to ruin his reputation, or his name. She furrowed her brows and felt a fire deep within her give her a new energy. Slowly rising to her feet she looked at everyone, Temari and Kankuro's noise ceased as they looked at Sakura nervous as to what she was doing, President Tsunade smirked and Sasuke stared astounded at the red haired boy who stood before him with a determination in his eyes.

_**Hey guys thank you for reading Diamond in the Rough I am having a fun time writing this, please review qnd tell me what you think, flames are welcomed have a fire extinguisher hehe until the next chapter this is the author Creeps-kun have a nice time.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer do not own any of the Naruto characters because if I did it would have been a girly Kishimoto owns Naruto**_

_***A day after I posted Chapter 3 I remembered Gaara does not have eyebrows ha-ha silly me* **_

_***Thank you for the reviews**_

_**Now without Further ado**_

_**Chapter 4**_

IT SEEMED AS IF THE WHOLE BUILDING WAS SILENCE WITH SUSPENSE, SASUKE'S LIPS TUGGED UP INTO A SMIRK KNOWING GAARA WAS JUST ANOTHER PHONY. Temari banged on the glass louder, shouting at the top of her lungs, the two other band members shook their head as Sasuke looked at them, he opened his mouth to speak but then he heard an amazing sound, it wasn't a high nor a deep sound. It was amazing.

She sang a popular song but not the way it was it was in the style of a YouTube video she had seen one day and had fallen in love with.

"_I've never seen a diamond in the flesh_

_I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies_

_And I'm not proud of my address,_

_In a torn-up town, no postcode envy"_

_***the video I am referring to is a great cover by Postmodern Jukebox and Puddles the clown and if you don't know the song I quoted it is Royals by Lorde***_

Sasuke stood shocked at Gaara and his amazing voice. If he didn't have such pride and snobbish ways he would say his voice was almost as good as his. The blonde member unlocked the door and they exited had a huge grin on her face. "I knew you were perfect" she hugged Sakura as Temari and Kankuro stared dumbfounded at Sakura, they had surely thought that was the end.

After Sakura had signed the contract she was introduced to the other band members, remembering Sasuke and the blonde was Naruto Uzamaki and he had unusual blond hair and blue eyes like Sakura's friend Ino, he was also President Tsunade's godmother but he called her granny. The dark haired boy (besides Sasuke) was named Sai. He didn't have a last name and if he did, he kept it a secret. They were seemed like fun.

On the car ride from the company Sakura stared out the window thinking of what just happened, lost in thought for gug knows how long until her thoughts were interrupted by an ecstatic Temari, spouting about how impressed she was with Sakura's voice and how it sounded so remarkably similar it was to the real Gaara's and that they were really twins. The car suddenly stopped and Sakura looked out the window to see they were outside a waxing looked at Temari confused. "What are we doing here?" Temari's brows knitted for a moment on how to word what was gonna happen. "…well we're waxing off your eyebrows." Sakura nearly died at the thought of her with no eyebrows. "WHY IN THE WORLD WILL I HAVE TO WAX OFF MY EYEBROWS!?" She shouted horrified at the images that appeared in her head. Kankuro answered this in a slightly annoyed voice "Because, our brother has no eyebrows remember?" Sakura paused and thought about it. Pulling out the photo of him from out of her pocket, the same photo Temari gave her. There looking at her with a brooding posed looked, was an eyebrow-less brother. She mentally cursed him and the Sunano's for their weird fashion senses.

She lowered her head in defeat and entered the neon building and experienced the worst physical pain she will ever feel in her life, and removed her pretty pink eyebrows. Thinking throughout the whole treatment, was it really worth all this…missing eyebrows.

_***Thank you for reading chapter four I am sorry it is really short ha-ha***_


	5. Poll Info

Hey guys I have opened a poll on who should discover Sakura's true gender first

Go vote ^.^


End file.
